


girlfriend.

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Forbidden Love, Gangs, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Rival Relationship, Songfic, don't judge me i took a bad song and i made it about rival gang au lesbians im doing gods work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: "you're such a jerk.""yeah, but i'm your jerk."adora is a princess, catra is a force captain. they can't be together, and yet they don't want to be with anyone but each other.





	girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this could be a lot better but i don't even care. it remains to be seen if i will continue this

They hadn't seen each other in ten days. Every time Adora thought about it, the knot in her stomach grew tighter, and she found her fists clenched at her sides. 

Glimmer leaned into her best friend, laughing at the movie Adora had long ago stopped paying attention to. Her mind was miles away, and she could see the fabric of the couch twisted in her hands, even if she couldn't feel it. 

Glancing down, Glimmer caught sight of Adora’s white knuckles. She grabbed the taller girl by the hand and dragged her out of the movie theater, leaving their popcorn behind. Adora didn't even seem to notice. 

“Babe?” Glimmer grabbed Adora by the shoulders and shook her. When that didn't work, she snapped her fingers in Adora's face, so close that she accidentally knocked Adora's glasses off. 

Adora shook her head, coming out of some sort of trance. “Sorry, I'm kind of distracted tonight.”

“What's wrong?” Glimmer asked, cupping Adora's cheek in her hand. “You know you can tell me anything. I'm always here.” 

Adora gave a weak smile. “I'm fine. Just worried about all the tension with the Horde lately. We don't a full-on war breaking out like last time.” 

Glimmer’s jaw clenched, and Adora knew she was remembering the loss of her parents. “Yeah,” Glimmer said after a beat. “We don't want that to happen.” 

Adora winced. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-”

Glimmer put a finger to Adora's lips, her other hand coming to rest on Adora's shoulder. “Adora, it's  _ okay. _ You have me, and Bow, and all the other Princesses. With you and me in charge, nothing like last time will ever happen again.” 

“Okay, thanks Glimmer.” Adora leaned into her friend's touch. “I really apprecia-” 

A pair of mismatched eyes, laser focused on her own. Adora could feel the flames licking at every part of her body as Catra walked past, one lazy finger beckoning over her shoulder as she strolled around the corner, one of her many lackeys trailing behind. 

“Adora?” Glimmer turned to see what the taller girl was staring at. “Oh God, not them again,” she groaned. Scorpia was glaring at the Princesses through the glass door, her arms, one flesh and one metal, crossed menacingly over her armored chest. 

“You deal with her, okay?” Adora's voice sounded almost drowsy as she stepped toward the door, practically floating. “I'll get the other one.”

Glimmer wrapped a hand around Adora's wrist, stopping the taller girl in her tracks. “Are you sure you'll be okay? I know how you feel about that  _ girl _ .” She practically spat the last word, her grip tightening painfully.

“I'll be fine, Glim.” Adora pulled her hand away and continued out the door, turning the corner into a familiar alley. “Catra?” She called out, barely louder than a whisper.

“Hey, Adora.” 

A hand clapped over her mouth, pressing her flush against the wall. “Not so loud, dumbass,” Catra hissed, her nails digging into Adora's cheek. She didn't let go until the other girl nodded. “And take that fucking jacket off,” Catra added. “I can't stand to see you wearing it.” 

Adora crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Catra. “What's in it for me?” 

Catra mirrored the other girl, rolling her eyes. “You haven't seen me in over a week, and you're going to pick now to argue?” 

Adora didn't move. “Fair point, but you know the deal.” 

On the count of three, leather and denim fell to the pavement, and Catra boxed Adora up against the wall again. 

“Miss me, huh?” Adora asked, raising her eyebrows. “Can't seem to keep your hands off me.” 

Catra shrugged nonchalantly, moving even closer until Adora could see the single stud sparkling in her nose. “What I'm really wondering,” she said in a low voice, “is why you were at the movies with that Glitter girl.” 

“What, are you spying on me or something?” 

Catra raised an eyebrow, still waiting for an explanation. 

“We're friends. We do stuff together. That's all there is to it.” 

Catra narrowed her eyes. “I thought we had a deal.” 

“We do! I'm not seeing anyone but you, Catra.” 

Catra snorted at that. “We are  _ not _ seeing each other.” 

“So I can see someone else then?” Adora laughed at the panic that flashed across Catra’s face. “Relax, idiot. The only one I want is you.”

Catra visibly relaxed, punching the taller girl in the shoulder. “You are such a jerk.” 

“Yeah, but I'm your jerk,” Adora murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Catra's lips. Catra leaned into it, wrapping her arms around Adora's neck and deepening the kiss, her teeth scraping against Adora's bottom lip. “I missed this so much,” Adora said when she pulled away for air. “You don't even know.”

“Oh, I think I do.” Catra's fingernails dug into the back of Adora's neck. They stood there for a second, staring at one another as they tried to catch their breath. Catra reached up and tugged Adora's hair loose, letting the girl's golden locks tumble over her shoulders. She lifted one hand and twirled a strand around one finger. “Where's Glitter?”

“Keeping Scorpia busy, I guess.” Adora shrugged. She'd been a little busy to be thinking about Glimmer. 

“So they still don't know?” Catra's eyes had gone cold and hard, her grip suffocating. Adora felt frozen, pinned in place by the smaller girl's gaze.

“Know about what?” For once, Adora didn't want to play along. She was tired of all the little mind games. 

Catra's fingers left Adora's neck, only to creep down and edge under the back of her shirt, up and over the Horde symbol on her back, tattooed on her shoulder blades like angel wings. 

Adora tensed. “Do you think I'm stupid?” Seeing Catra's face, she corrected herself. “Actually, don't answer that. Of course I didn't fucking tell them. Do you have any idea what that would do? It would ruin me, Catra.”

“I thought I already did that.” Catra's nails scraped against the wings. “Would it make you come back?” 

“Catra, I-” 

“Because you know I'll do it.” Catra's voice had grown dangerously loud. “Hordak would be so happy with me, so happy to have his little toy back. The deserter who thought she could rise above us all.” Catra laughed bitterly. “Do you know what he did to me after you left? Do you have any fucking clue what you did to me? To all of us?” 

“I'm not coming back.”

Catra spat, actually spat, in Adora's face. “I work so hard, and you think you can just call for me whenever you and I'll come running-” 

“You're the one that followed me!” 

“God, you are so self-centered!” 

“What, and you're not?” Adora grabbed Catra's hands away, wrapping her own around them painfully tight. “You knew what the Horde was doing all those years, and you still wouldn't come with me.” 

“I'm not going to just throw everything away for you!” 

“Well I'm not going to ruin people's lives just for one good moment with you!” 

“Why not?” Catra snapped. “Why aren't I, someone who used to be the most important person in the world to you, worth more than everyone else?”

“You can't just play with people's lives like this, Catra!” Adora pressed her hands to her head, tugging so hard Catra thought she might tear her hair out. “You don't just get to pick and choose who's worthy and who's not!”

“Why not?” Catra repeated, no longer fighting against Adora's grip. “I chose you.” 

Adora let her hands drop, feeling the ache down to her very bones. “I chose you too.” 

They held each other's gaze for a few moments, looking away at the same time as sounds of a fight could be heard from the street. 

“I'd better go,” Adora said, bending down to pick up her jacket. 

“Yeah,” Catra said, not moving. “Me too.” 

“You can't tell them, Catra,” Adora said. “Because you know what I'll do. And you know what will happen, to both of us.” 

_ If I can't have what I want then neither can you. _

Catra lifted her chin to meet Adora's gaze, nodding. “I know.” She glanced down at the Bright Moon jacket clutched to Adora's chest. “Just have to keep you in check somehow.” 

“Yeah.” Adora smiled sadly. “I know.” 

Catra leaned forward, pressing Adora up against the wall for one last hungry kiss, full of teeth and tongue and all the things they could never say out loud. 

A yell from the street. Catra pulled away, every step feeling like descending further into hell. She picked her jacket up and slung it over her shoulders. “Until we meet again, Princess.” Catra saluted, locking onto Adora's gaze one last time. 

Adora slipped her arms into her own jacket and pressed a kiss to the other girl's cheek. “Until we meet again, Force Captain.” She turned and walked down the alley, Catra's eyes burning on her the whole way. 

They were so totally fucked.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> shoot me a comment and let me know what you think! i love me some good ol validation! or come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://catralovesgirls.tumblr.com)! i love hearing your thoughts <3


End file.
